Too Long to Hold A Grudge Complete
by Crittab
Summary: Years in the future Nathan and Haley have seperated with a burning secret between them will they be able to mend the pain between them? Final Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original idea, or the show; this is an answer to a challenge by OTH Love. Takes place about 12 years in the future.**

To Long To Hold A Grudge

Haley walked through the bustling Manhattan based office, nodding hello to her co-workers as they passed. She made her way past a small set of cubicles to where her office lay, and closed the glass door behind her. She had almost sat down at her desk when her secretary, clumsy as always, came ploughing into the office, nearly tripping over the tall plant next to the door.

"Good morning, Lilly," she greeted, helping the young woman regain her footing.

"Morning, Ms. James," she said, retrieving the files she had dropped.

"What can I do for you?" Haley asked, returning to her desk.

"Oh, well, Mr. Peterson wants to see you. He said for you to come whenever you got in," Lilly said. Haley nodded.

"Thanks Lilly," she said. She took off her jacket and put it on a hook on the wall then led Lilly out of the room.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Lilly asked.

"What do I think what is?" Haley asked as the two walked through the halls.

"Why do you think Peterson wants you? Maybe it's a big story," Lilly speculated. Haley laughed and shook her head.

"I'm the sports writer, Lilly, I don't get major stories. My line of expertise starts and ends with the scores of the last night's games."

"Well, maybe he wants to give you a promotion," Lilly continued excitedly.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. He may just want to discuss one of my articles," Haley said. Lilly shook her head.

"I have a good feeling about this, Ms. James. I just know it's something big."

"Lets wait and see. Would you take this weeks article down to the editors, please? Its on my desk," Haley said, the two stopped in front of Mr. Peterson's office door.

"Yes, ma'am. And good luck," Lilly said. She gave Haley an exaggerated nudge before running off, nearly tripping over her own feet as she went. Haley let out a little laugh before knocking on the door.

"Come in," came the strong, male voice from behind the door. Haley closed the door behind her and stood until she was told to sit.

"Thank you for being so prompt Ms. James," he said, setting down an article he'd been reading.

"Lilly said you needed me as soon as I came in," Haley said, folding her hands in her lap.

"And I did. The New Jersey Nets are coming in to play the Knick's. The team will be arriving tomorrow evening at seven P.M. Now, as you know, the Scott brothers, Lucas and Nathan Scott are on that team. I've heard from reliable sources that you have connections to the two gentlemen," the old man said conspiratorially.

"Well, not so much connections as a history, Sir. What are you getting at?"

"I want you to get an exclusive interview with Nathan Scott. For the past many years he has given press nothing, can you imagine how many issues of this paper would sell if we had the first exclusive story on the man?" Haley had to keep her mouth off the floor.

"Sir, I don't think Nathan would tell me anything."

"Why not?"

"Because we have a history, sir. It was a bad break-up. Maybe you should get Brooke Davis, or Peyton Sawyer to do it. They have the same history with the Scott's as I do."

"But you're the sports writer, not them."

"Yes, but I really think they could carry this out better than I could," Haley said.

"I disagree. Ms. Davis is the entertainment writer, and Ms. Sawyer is one of our comic writers. You may enlist their help if you wish, but I'd like for you to carry out the actual interview."

"Why would Nathan tell me anything? He and I haven't even spoken since college. He probably doesn't want anything to do with me."

"What about Lucas?"

"What about him?"

"Would he talk to you?"

"Well, yeah, he used to be my best friend. But he does interviews, it wouldn't be exclusive," Haley said.

"Well, he's Nathan's brother. Get close to Lucas get close to Nathan. It's a win, win situation."

"I don't think it is. How am I supposed to make Nathan talk to me anyways? Even if I am close to Lucas, Nathan wouldn't want to be around me," Haley said.

"Haley, you were once with Nathan in a romantic way, correct?" Mr. Peterson asked. Haley nodded.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Well, you know what kind of girl he goes for. Woo him," he said conspiratorially.

"Woo him?" Haley said with a smirk.

"Yes, woo him. Bring him to you. If you get close enough to him in order to sleep together, maybe he'll be close enough to you to talk to you," Mr. Peterson said grinning. Haley dawned a look of disgust.

"I will not give a guy sex for a story," she said adamantly.

"You don't actually have to sleep with him. Lead him on, come on Haley, take one for the team," he said. Haley moaned under her breath.

"Fine. I'll get in touch with Lucas," she said through a sigh. Mr. Peterson put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll do great. Just get us that story," he said. Haley nodded, while running out of the room.

Once she was back safe in her office she slammed her hand down on her desk angrily. Lilly came running in.

"Is everything alright, Ms. James?" She asked.

"Yes, Lilly. It's fine. Would you do me a favour and run and get Ms Davis and Ms. Sawyer, please?" Haley asked sweetly. Lilly nodded ferociously and ran out of the room.

Within minutes both Brooke and Peyton came into the room.

"Hey," Brooke said, sitting in a seat across from Haley. Haley nodded to her and Peyton who sat beside Brooke.

"What's up?" Peyton asked.

"Peterson's an ass," Haley said spitefully. Brooke nodded.

"Oh yeah, he told me I had to go see "A Long Day," and then do a story on it. I mean, gees, he could at least ask me to go to a movie that isn't a snooze fest," Brooke said. Haley rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I mean. He wants me to get an interview with Nathan," she said. Peyton looked at her surprised.

"Nathan Scott? As in ex boyfriend, haven't spoken too in years, bad break-up Nathan Scott?" Peyton said. Haley nodded.

"That's the one. And what's worse? He want me to use my "sexuality" to "woo" him into giving me the interview," she said.

"Whoa, that is way worse than mine. Can he do that?" Brooke asked. Haley shook her head.

"I don't think so, but if I want to keep my job I'd better do it."

"Well, we could all go talk to Nathan. Maybe if we get a few old friends together then we can have a group reunion. Hey, aren't Lucas and Jake Jagelski on that team too?" Peyton asked. Haley brightened a little.

"You are a genius, Peyton. Will you guys help me?" Haley asked. Peyton and Brooke nodded.

"Of course we will. Hey, if I get to see Lucas again, this whole deal is great for me," Brooke said with a gleam in her eye. Haley and Peyton laughed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Jake again too. I wonder how Jenny is doing? She's got to be… 12 years old by now," Peyton said. Haley smiled.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I want to see Nathan again to. I really was in love with him," she said. Peyton smiled and stood up to leave.

"Just call me when you get everything set up. I'll be there," she said, and then she left, Brooke following closely after her.

Haley thought after a while, this might not be as bad as she'd thought. Maybe, it would be great.

I've posted this story in the past, but I figured I'd fix it up a little and give it to you again. :) Read and Reply :)


	2. Chapter 2

Haley walked into her cramped little apartment. It was after seven at night and she was bushed. All she wanted to do was crawl up in bed and sleep away all that had happened that day. But, unfortunately, there were things to set up, and people to call.

She threw her coat and shoes onto a chair next to the door and threw a frozen dinner into the microwave and set to making her arrangements.

"Carlyle Hotel," came the indifferent voice from over the phone.

"Hey there," Haley said nervously. "I'm looking for Lucas Scott."

"Alright, I'm going to need your name and business with Mr. Scott," came the mans voice again.

"Haley James, and we're old friends," she said, a little nervous that she needed to go through a security check to talk to the man who was her best friend until they lost touch seven years before. Though Haley kept in touch with Karen, and most other people from Tree Hill, after what had happened between her and Nathan she subsequently lost contact with he and Lucas.

"Just a moment," he said. She heard the line go quiet for a moment until a familiar voice picked up.

"Hales?" he asked. A smile spread across her face.

"Hey Lucas," she said excitedly. She could hear him smiling on the other end.

"Oh my god, I haven't talking to you in so long," he said.

"I know, I should have worked harder to keep in touch," she said self depreciatingly.

"No, it was totally my fault. So how are you?" he asked.

"I'm great. I've got an amazing job. Peyton and Brooke work with me as well," she said.

"Wow, how'd that happen? You, Peyton and Brooke are completely different," he said.

"I know! But we all work at the New York Times together. Pey does comics, Brooke does entertainment and I do sports," she said.

"Wow, you do sports? How'd that happen?"

"I got my degree in journalism, but I guess after a while I just got bored. Then when I saw my three best friends in the world all on one team I guess I just got interested," she said.

"Well I'm glad we inspired you," he said, making Haley laugh a little.

"As much as I'd like to say this is just a social call, it isn't," Haley said.

"Ahhhh, I knew there was a better reason. Okay, out with it," he said jokingly.

"Okay, so Peyton suggested that all six of us, you, me, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Nathan all get together as sort of a group reunion. I think it's a great idea, because lets face it, how many times are we going to get all of us in one state at a time?"

"That's a really good idea. I'll talk to the guys about it. Can I get your number?" he asked.

"Okay, do you have a pen?"

"Yeah," he affirmed.

"Okay 555-4444," she said. He laughed lightly.

"Interesting number."

"Hey, I wanted something people would remember," she said with a chuckle.

"Well, in that case why didn't you just go with 555-5555?"

"It was taken. Besides, four is my favorite number."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because it isn't obnoxious like five, but it isn't annoying like three. It's still innocent," she explained as though it were the most normal. He began laughing. "What?" she asked.

"Four is innocent? So what? Is five an axe murderer or something?"

"No, it's just the way things are. Come on, you know that."

"Right, and six is a shoplifter," he said mock-seriously.

"Shut up," she said, happy to have returned to their old banter, one she had desperately missed.

"Hey, I just got a knock on the door, which means the coach wants us on the bus. I have to go."

"Oh. Well it was great to talk to you again," she said, a little sad that she had to say goodbye.

"Hey, I'll call you later with times and stuff, okay?" he asked. She smiled.

"Okay. Bye Luke," she said.

"Bye Hales," he said. She hung up the phone, but quickly picked it up and dialed Peyton's number.

"Hello?" came Peyton's voice on the line.

"Hey," Haley said.

"Oh, hi did you get in touch with Lucas?"

"Yeah, he's going to talk to Jake and Nate for us."

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah, he's a nice guy."

"He is. So, did he say anything about Jake or Jenny?" Peyton asked.

"No, sorry, I can't feed your crush," Haley said with a smirk.

"What crush? I don't have a crush."

"Oh please, you've totally been into Jake since we graduated," Haley teased.

"I have not!"

"Yes you have!"

"You are so wrong," Peyton said. Haley just laughed.

"Whatever you say. So, are we still on for breakfast with Brooke tomorrow?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, just as long as we can pull her out of bed early enough to eat before getting to the office," Peyton affirmed. Haley laughed.

"That could prove to be difficult," Haley said with a grin.

"Yes it could," Peyton agreed.

"Hey, is it weird to give numbers personalities?" Haley asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how four is the innocent one without being annoying like three, while five is conceded because it thinks it's a big number," Haley explained.

"And how six thinks it's the boss of everything below it?" Peyton added.

"Exactly!" Haley exclaimed.

"How is that weird?" Peyton asked.

"My question exactly!"

**Just a little comedy to keep things light... for now. Muahahaha...!**


	3. Chapter 3

Haley and Peyton sat in Haley's living room, sipping on hot chocolate and talking. They were waiting for Lucas to call Haley, though they had no idea what time they'd finish their training.

"So, did Lucas say he'd call back tonight?" Peyton asked.

"He said he'd call back. I assume he meant tonight."

"But you aren't sure?"

"No. Why?"

"Because we've been waiting here for three hours and the only call you've had is a telemarketer," Peyton said, setting her cup down on the table.

" Well maybe it's a long practise, they're in the NBA," Haley rationalized. Peyton nodded and stretched her arms above her head with a yawn.

"It's late," she said. Haley nodded.

"If you want to go home I can just talk to you in the morning."

"No, I want to be here when he calls. I want to get some information about Jake and Jenny," Peyton said. Haley just laughed and rolled her eyes. A knock came at the door.

"Coming," Haley called. She stood up and stretched before opening the door.

"Brooke. What are you doing here?" she asked. Broke walked ina dn collapsed on the couch.

"I was sitting at home alone and I was bored. So I thought, hey Peyton is at Haley's, why don't I head over there and we can have a party. Then, once I was in the car, I realized it was almost midnight, then I thought, we can have a slumber party. But then I thought, we're all grown woman, why would we have a slumber party, but then I thought…"

"Brooke?" Peyton said.

"Yeah?"

"We get the point."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, are we all just going to hang out until Lucas calls?" Haley asked. Brooke perked up.

"Lucas? Oh, right. That's why I came. I want to talk to Lucas," Brooke said brightly. Haley laughed lightly.

"I'll put it on speaker phone," Haley said. Brooke gave her a grin.

"Thanks, tutor girl," she said, using Haley's nickname from high school. Haley shook her head and plopped into a chair across from Peyton and Brooke and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm tired," she exclaimed. Peyton nodded.

"I hear ya," she said. Suddenly another knock came at the door.

"Ugh, I just sat down," Haley exclaimed. Peyton laughed lighlty and walked over to open the door. Haley and Brooke walked over with her, all were interested to see who was calling on them, since all three best friends were already there.

"Hey," said the one of the men of the other side of the door. All three girls brightened up.

"Oh my god, what are you going here?" Haley asked, gathering her old be friend into a hug. Lucas smiled.

"We rented a car and decided to come by after practise," Lucas said. The girls moved aside as Jake, Nathan and Lucas all walked in. Lucas and Jake gave all of the girls hugs, while Nathan hugged Peyton and Brooke.

"Oh my god, it's been so long," Brooke said as she clung to Lucas. He laughed lightly.

"Way too long," he said. Haley closed the door behind them and led them over to the sitting area.

"Oh my gosh,I'm so excited," Haley said, sitting beside Lucas. Peyton and Jake had taken the love seat while Nathan sat in the chair and Brooke, Lucas and Haley sat on the couch.

"So, how's Jenny?" Peyton asked Jake. He smiled proudly.

"She's great. She's playing soccer and basketball competetively and she's doing really well in school," he said. Peyton smiled and hooked her arm around his.

"I miss her. I haven't seen her since she was three," she said, nostaglia filling the air. Jake nodded.

"I think she'd remember you, she loved you," he said. Peyton felt familiar tingled go up her spine.

"So, how's life?" Haley asked all the gentlemen in general.

"It's great. The team's on a six game winning streak," Lucas said. She put her arm around his back and hugged him tightly.

"I know that, I write about you guys," Haley said with a grin.

"Oh right, this is Haley the almighty sports writer," Lucas said with a grin. She elbowed him lightly.

"Hey, I love my job," she said. He nodded.

"I'm glad."

"So, Nathan, how's your game?" Brooke asked.

"Pretty good. Lucas said you're writing for the same paper as Peyton and Haley," he said. Brooke nodded.

"Come to me for all of your entertainment needs," she said, making the group laugh.

"So, Pey, how are the comics?" Lucas asked.

"They're great," I get piles of fanmail," she said with a laugh. The group chuckled.

"Hey, do you guys want anything to drink?" Haley asked, popping up. 

"Yeah, I'll grive you a hand," Lucas said. He and Haley walked into the kitchen, which was seperated by a wall.

"You haven't said one word to Nathan yet," Lucas said, once they were alone.

"Well, he hasn't said anything to me either. Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend and he's my brother. Come on Hales, you guys were so great together. He won't even tell me what happened between you guys."

"Well, it's no ones business," Haley said, pulling some juice out of the fridge.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me I don't care, just talk to him. You guys obviously have some issues to resolve," he said. She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Haley. You realise he hasn't had a single steady girlfriend since you?" he asked. She looked hurt.

"How is it my fault if the guy can't commit?" Haley asked.

"Because you know it is, Haley. You were the only woman he was ever in love with and you left him, for God knows what reason. Why won't you just talk to him?" 

"If he talks to me, I'll talk to him," she said indignantly.

"Just say something, start a conversation," Lucas pressured.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Anything, just have a conversation," Lucas said. She pressed her lips together firmly and nodded.

"Fine, but if it ends in an explotion I'm holding you completely responsible."

"And I'll take the respobsibility with no objections," he said. He put six cups full of juice on a tray and carried it out into the living area, haley followed soon after.

Once they had all settled again, and a comfortable conversation was flowing, Haley decided to try talking to Nathan.

"So, Nathan. Have you spoken to your parents lately?" she asked. He quirked an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Yeah. Last week," he said. She nodded with a smile.

"How's your mom doing?"

"She's fine."

"That's good," she said, she tooka big gulp of orange juice, wishing for the first time that it was spiked.

Later that night, well, early morning, Lucas, Jake and Nathan headed out. As they were leaving, Haley pulled Nathan aside.

"I'd like to talk to you," she said. He shrugged.

"So talk," he said indignantly.

"No, I mean really talk. Can we have lunch tomorrow or dinner?" she asked. Her sighed heavily.

"Why do you want to do this, Haley?" he asked. Haley teared up slightly, but held the tears back.

"I don't want things to be like this between us. I want to be your friend," she said. He shook his head.

"That's not going to happen," he said, keeping his voice low.

"Then just have dinner with me. Let me talk to you abouy what happened," she said. He did nothing for a moment, but then nodded.

"Fine. You free tomorrow night?"

"Seven?" 

"That's fine. Bye, Haley," he said. He ran out of the door after Lucas and Nathan, leaving Haley to Peyton and Brooke.

"Oh, my heart may never slow down," Brook exclaimed dramatically. Haley and Peyton laughed.

"Why not?" Peyton asked.

"Lucas and I are going to get together tomorrow night. One on one," she said with a sly grin.

"So are Jake and I. And, we're going to meet up in a few weeks so I can see Jenny again," Peyton said with a grin. Haley laughed.

"Are you guys ever going to get over Lucas and Jake?" she asked. Brooke shook her head.

"Nope, and you're never going to get over Nathan either. I am making it my personal job this week to get you and Nathan together," Brooke said grinningly. Haley shook her head.

"Not going to happen, but we are having dinner tomorrow night."

"What? No way!" Peyton exclaimed.

"It's nothing. We're just going to discuss history."

"History is history, babe. You need to think about your and Nathan's future… Together," she added in bubbly. 

"Nathan and I are not going ot have any sort of future together. Anyways, you guys should probably getout of here. We're having breakfast together in six hours," she said. Peyton hugged Haley.

"I hope you and Nathan get things sorted out. Bye," she said. She waved to Brooke and Haley and made her way out the door. Brooke followed soon after, leaving Haley to ponder her decision to have dinner with Nathan. All she could picture was a horrible seen, ending in one or both of them running out. Tomorrow would definitely be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

Haley walked through the double doors of the New York diner that Brooke, Peyton and herself had shared breakfast nearly every day for the past three years. She sat down across from Peyton and Brooke at their usual table and set her purse down at her feet.

"Morning," Peyton said, looking up from her paper.

"Hey," Haley sighed. She hailed the waiter and ordered her usual, coffee and a bagel.

"So, is there any new gossip on the Haley James, Nathan Scott affair?" Brooke asked. Haley laughed slightly and shook her head.

"There is no James/ Scott affair. We're just getting together to talk, nothing else."

"Whatever you say, Friend. I tend to disagree. There were definitely sparks flying last night and I'll tell you they didn't revolve completely around Lucas and I or Pey and Jake," Brooke said, taking a flippant sip of her coffee. Peyton nodded.

"Definitely sparks. It was just short of being the dance scene in Carrie," Peyton said. Haley shook her head.

"You guys are crazy. There is nothing between Nathan and I except for animosity."

"Yeah, and love," Brooke said. Peyton laughed and turned back to her paper.

"Nathan and I are not in love. Maybe we were once upon a time, but it was a long time ago. It's over."

"News flash honey, you can't fall out of love, only in, and you and Nathan are definitely in love," Brooke said. Haley rolled her eyes and picked up the menu.

"You already ordered," Peyton observed. Haley nodded.

"I'm just trying to ignore both of you, I'm hoping you'll get the hint."

"Hey, you can't blame us for love," Brooke said. Haley shook her head.

"I am so sick of this. What happened between Nathan and I can never be fixed. When will you both understand that?" Haley asked. Brooke looked at her friend, confused.

"What did happen between you two? You never told us," she said.

"It's personal."

"But we're your best friends."

"It's personal."

"So you're just not going to tell us?" Brooke asked, both confused and annoyed.

"That's right."

"Great, well does Nathan know? Cause' you've been more secretive about this than the government about area 51 and I for one am very interested in the life altering event that must have taken place," Brooke said. Haley glared at her.

"It's personal."

"Just leave it alone, Brooke. Why don't we talk about you and Lucas. There were definitely "sparks" there," Peyton said.

"In a minute. Haley, you realize you haven't had one boyfriend that lasted for more than a month since you broke up with Nathan, and you have been abstinent since him. What? Are you planning on being celibate the rest of your life?" Brooke asked. Haley shook her head.

"It's a long story, Brooke. Just leave me alone," Haley said. Peyton glared at Brooke.

"So, where are you and Lucas going tonight?"

Haley looked through her closet that evening. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, it was only Nathan. She figured it was part nerves, and part brute fear.

She and Nathan had chosen to go to Je T'aime, the French restaurant in downtown Manhattan. She didn't really know why she suggested it in their telephone conversation that afternoon, it just seemed perfect.

She finally decided on a black turtleneck and a black skirt with a dark red floral print, along with tall black boots, it was perfect. Je T'aime was a very dressy restraint.

Nathan arrived on time, as always. He was clad in a black sport coat with black pants and a light blue shirt. He waited a moment, gathering himself before knocking.

Haley scurried around the apartment, grabbing her coat and purse when she heard the knock at the door.

"Hey," Nathan said as she opened the door. She smiled nervously.

"Hi," she said. He stepped aside so she could walk out and waited as she locked up.

Once they were in the car a tense silence consumed the ride. Nothing was said between the two until they had been seated in the restraint, and even then, it started off slow.

"So," Haley said. Nathan nervously ran his hand through his hair and picked up the menu.

"So… Do they have anything good here?" he asked. Haley smiled and nodded, it was good. It was conversation.

"Uh, yeah, you would like the chicken."

"Would I?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like what we used to eat in University. You liked that."

"Sure. Okay. What are you going to have?"

"Umm, probably the pasta," Haley said, setting down the menu. A tense silence followed for a few moments. Nathan laughed ruefully.

"This is so stupid. Why don't we just talk about what we came here to talk about and get it over with?" he suggested. Haley sighed heavily.

"I didn't want to rush it."

"We haven't spoken in seven years, I don't think we're rushing anything."

"I know, I just don't want to ruin the night before it even starts," Haley said, taking a sip of water. He nodded.

"I understand," he said.

"You just left so quickly that night, we really didn't get a chance to discuss anything."

"What was there to discuss. It was pretty straight forward," Nathan said spitefully. Haley shook her head.

"It's not what you think."

"What am I supposed to think? You gave me an STD, Haley. That means you slept with someone else, because I sure as hell know I didn't sleep with anyone else. I was in love with you," he said, trying to keep his voice down. Haley shook her head.

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"What is there to explain? You gave me an STD Haley, you realize what that did to me?" Haley stayed quiet for a few minutes, just hoping the conversation could cool down.

"You know, they aren't actually called STD's anymore," Haley said. Nathan looked at her confusedly.

"What?"

"Well, they changed it to STI, because they discovered that it was really an infection as opposed to a disease, hence the I," Haley said. Nathan shook his head.

"You are so bad at changing the subject," he said. 

"I know. It was getting kind of tense."

"It's a tense situation Haley. You can't exactly get Chlamydia from a toilet seat, meaning you had to have slept with another guy, meaning you cheated on me."

"You didn't let me explain what happened, Nathan. I was going to tell you…"

"Tell me what, Haley? Tell me you cheated on me, but it would all be okay? Come on Haley, we both know that wasn't going to happen."

"I didn't cheat on you," she said, a little louder than planned. She looked down to calm herself, then returned eye contact with Nathan.

"I would never have cheated on you, Nathan. I loved you so much," she said calmly. He shook his head and rested his elbows on the table.

"Then please, explain to me what happened, because I'd really like to know," he said. She took a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"I couldn't tell you then, Nathan. I couldn't tell anyone," she said, tears springing to her eyes. He couldn't help but feel concerned for the woman in front of him.

"Couldn't tell me what? Haley, I need to know," he said. She nodded.

"I know, and I'm going to tell you. Can we just please not do this here," she asked, trying not to cry. He nodded.

"Yeah, you want to go back to your place?" 

"Yeah. Thanks, Nate," she said. The two left the restaurant and headed to Haley's apartment. Once there they made themselves comfortable on the couch and Nathan waited for Haley to begin.

"About a month before we broke up I was on my way back to the dorm from a late class," she began. Nathan feared what she would tell him, but stayed quiet. "I man grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an empty classroom," she said. Nathan could tell she was reliving it inside her head.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, barely trusting his own voice.

"He raped me, Nate," she said. For the first time she made eye contact with him, saddened to see tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid. I thought you'd hate me, or not want to be with me… All I could think of was keeping you."

"Did you know you had Chlamydia?" he asked. He didn't know what he'd do if she'd known what she was infecting him with. She shook her head vigorously though.

"I didn't find out until you did. I didn't want anyone to know," Haley said. Nathan grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'm so sorry, Haley," he said. She looked up at him and wiped away a few tears from his face.

"When you left I felt completely alone. I had no one," she said. He nodded.

"I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me," he said. She nodded.

"I understand that."

"I should have stayed and heard what you had to say. You deserved so much better."

"No, in your position I would have done the same thing, Nathan. I should have gotten tested right after it happened, I shouldn't have had sex with you until I was sure nothing was wrong with me."

"I knew something about you was off though, and I still slept with you. I should have tried talking to you more."

"This is so not your fault. Stop acting like it is," Haley said, poking his stomach lightly. He smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry Haley," he said. She smiled sadly.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."


	5. Chapter 5

Haley strode confidently into the office building that was the newspaper headquarters. She nodded friendly hello's to he colleagues and headed right into her office. After discarding her jacket and briefcase she raced out of her office, only to be met in mid stride by Lilly.

"Morning, Ms. James," Lilly said with a smile as she walked fast pace alongside Haley.

"Good morning, Lilly," Haley said cheerfully.

"Well someone's happy today. Could it be from the little date you had last night?" Lilly asked with a grin. Haley looked at Lilly, surprised.

"It wasn't a date, and how did you know about that?"

"Oh, just heard it from the grapevine," she said flippantly. Haley glared at her.

"Who's grapevine?" Haley asked with her "authority" voice. Lilly shriveled.

"Brooke Davis." Haley rolled her eyes. "But I think it's great! You've been out of the dating scene for so long…" Lilly let her voice trail off.

"I have not been out of the dating scene. I just haven't been focusing my entire existence on it, as Brooke does," Haley said. Lilly laughed.

"Burn," she said with a little giggle. Haley tried not to laugh at her younger assistants juvenility, but found it irresistible.

"God, what are you, seventeen?" she asked, stopping in front of Peyton's office. Lilly shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it was a burn. Anyways, when your done with Ms. Sawyer, Mr. Peterson would like to see you in his office. He said it wasn't urgent, so I'm assuming you can take your time," Lilly said. She hugged the files she was holding tight to her chest, turned on her heel and walked away. Haley rolled her eyes and tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in," came Peyton's voice from inside. Haley opened the door and peeked her head in, seeing Jake sitting across from Peyton, and both we laughing.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh, not at all. Jake and I were just talking about the last few years," Peyton said. She motioned for Haley to sit in the seat next to Jake.

"Didn't you do that last night?" she asked. She smiled and hugged Jake hello.

"We talked a lot last night too. But we skipped over a few years. He was telling me about when happened when he, Lucas and Nathan all realized they'd been recruited to the same team," Peyton said. Haley smiled.

"How did that happen, anyways?" Haley asked, turning her attention to Jake.

"Whitey ended up calling coach Wilson and telling him how "good" we were. I don't know why, but anyways, I the coach liked what he heard and put us all on the team. But when we got there he kept ragging on us about having our old coach calling in and stuff. It was really embarrassing. But funny, now that I look back at it," Jake said. Haley smiled.

"How is Coach Durham these days?" Haley asked.

"He died last year," Jake said sadly. Haley crumpled.

"That's horrible. I'm surprised my parents didn't tell me," Haley said. Jake shrugged.

"Maybe they didn't want to make you sad," Peyton said with a shrug. Haley let out a half laugh.

"Yeah, right. My parents are famous for being brutally honest with me." Jake's phone chose that time to ring, sending out the theme to Aladdin into the room. Peyton and Haley laughed.

"Aladdin, Jake?" Peyton asked. He shrugged.

"Jenny made me," he said with a grin. He answered and a moment later hung up.

"That was the coach, I've got to run," he announced. The three stood up and said their goodbyes, Peyton and Jake's was a little more familiar than his and Haley's.

Once he was gone Peyton and Haley sat down again, Haley gave a knowing grin.

"What was that?" she asked. Peyton blushed.

"Whatever do you mean, dear friend," she asked with a grin. Haley laughed.

"What's with this… Familiarity. I take it you had a good date last night," Haley said. Peyton nodded.

"We did. It was great to catch up."

"So, are you guys like a thing now?" Peyton shrugged.

"He lives in New Jersey, I live here," she said. Haley shook her head.

"So? It's like an hours commute, people do it every day," Haley rationalized. Peyton smiled and nodded.

"I know. We're going to see what happens," she said. Haley smiled.

"Good, you know you're perfect for each other."

"Speaking of perfect for each other, how was your dinner with Nathan last night?" Peyton asked with a conspiratorial grin.

"It was really good. We worked out everything that happened between us. I think it would be safe to call us friends now," Haley said happily. Peyton jumped a little in her chair.'

"So what about the sparks? Did you hook up?" Peyton asked. Haley shook her head.

"No hooking up, sorry. But we are getting together for dinner again tonight," Haley said. Peyton put up a finger.

"One sec," she said. She picked up her phone and pressed the speed dial.

"Brooke? Hey, you have to get down here now," Peyton said, Haley rolled her eyes.

"No, nothings wrong. Seriously, you don't want to miss this. Kay, bye," she said. She hung up the phone.

"Hold your thought for… five-four-three-two-one," Peyton said. Brooke barged into the room just after Peyton said one, making Haley laugh.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked, taking the seat Jake had vacated. "Ooh, warm… should I be worried?" she asked. Peyton and Haley started laughing.

"No, nothing to be worried about. Unless you count the fire hazard from all of the sparks!" Peyton said excitedly. Brooke looked confused.

"What sparks? Is there a shorted out wire in here?" she asked, looking around vigorously. Peyton shook her head.

"The sparks between Haley and Nathan, last night," Peyton said. Broke swiveled in her chair and stared open mouth at Peyton.

"Tell me!"

"That's your cue," Peyton said to Haley. Haley just rolled her eyes.

"I told you, there were no sparks." Both Peyton and Brooke rolled their eyes. "Seriously, there weren't. But it was a good dinner and we worked things out."

"Mmhmm, yeah, tell her what your doing tonight," Peyton told her. Haley smiled lightly.

"We're going out again," she said softly. Both Peyton and Brooke jumped up from their seat and excitedly jumped around the room, making Haley laugh hysterically.

Haley left the room several minutes later and headed down to Mr. Peterson's office. She knocked twice and entered when he so instructed.

"Good morning, Ms. James," he greeted. She nodded her greeting and sat in the chair across from him.

"Ms. Hanover said you wanted to see me," Haley said. Mr. Peterson nodded.

"That I do, Ms. James. I trust you've been able to talk to Nathan Scott by now," he said. Haley shook her head.

"I haven't gotten the interview yet," she said. He shook his head.

"We go to press in two days, Ms. James. I want that interview," he said. Haley nodded.

"And I'll try to get it for you," she said. Mr. Peterson shook his head.

"You will get it for me. Consider your career on the line, Ms. James. I don't tolerate failure from my staff," he said. Haley looked at him, shocked.

"You're basing my career on this one interview?"

"Unfortunately so. You're a great sports writer, Ms. James. I'd hate to have to lose you over an interview."

"Then why are you putting me in this position?"

"Because it's effective," he said. Haley shook her head.

"Sir, I can't just get an interview. Nathan Scott has avoided the press through eight years of fame."

"You will get the interview. I believe in your abilities, Haley. Just use your natural charm," he said. Haley was about to say something else, but he kicked her out of his office before she had a chance, leaving her at an unappealing crossroads. Her morality, or her job.


	6. Chapter 6

Haley woke up early the next morning. She rolled over on her side and stared into the bright blue eyes she'd missed waking up to for several years.

"Morning," he whispered huskily. She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Morning," she glanced over him at the clock and groan.

"I have work," she said with a pout. He grinned and rubbed her arm lightly.

"How about you just play hooky and stay here in bed with me all day?" he suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows. She laughed lightly and kissed him once again remembering the previous night.

Flashback

Nathan and Haley sat in a small restaurant booth, with the dim light of the moon and the various candles at the table. Nathan admired the way the soft glow of the candlelight shone upon Haley's faces and the soft skin or her arms and neck. She blushed lightly as she realized he'd been studying her.

"What, do I have something on me?" she asked, rubbing at her face. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, you're perfect," he said softly. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"You're not so bad either," she said. He smiled.

"So, are you finished?" He asked. She nodded, setting her napkin in her plate. He smiled.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed her coat as he paid the check.

Once they were outside, the temptation to touch each other became palpable. By the time they reached the car Nathan had Haley pressed up against it, kissing her vigorously.

Once they got to Haley's apartment they wasted no time getting inside. He pushed her up against the door, kissing her more, and more passionately, if that was possible. Seven years of built up passion exploded between them, and they didn't want to stop it.

He carried her into the bedroom, and you know what happened then. But it was perfect.

End Flashback

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked, pulling her from her thoughts. He sat up and rested against the headboard.

"Sure," Haley answered. She stood up and began picking up her discarded clothes. 

"I'll go make some then," He said.

"Nathan, why don't you put some pants first?" Haley asked with a grin.

"Sure," He said with a smile. She threw his boxer shorts at him and turned back to dressing herself.

When Haley left the bedroom, the aroma of coffee filled her senses. Harm walked over to her and handed her a mug.

"It's strong, just the way you like it," He said. Haley smiled and took a sip, reveling in the taste.

"What would I don without you?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't want to find out," he said.

"Well aren't you charming this morning," She said.

"I can't help it, I spent last night with the most amazing woman in the world," He said.

"Hmm, anyone I know?" She asked, playing along.

"I doubt it, she was far to good in bed to be one of your friends," He said, expecting her to bite.

"And how many of my friends have you slept with, Mr. Scott?" She asked, teasingly.

"Uh, well, I," He stuttered.

"Don't worry about it Scott, I don't care," She said. She set down her coffee and kissed him lightly.

"You know, I never would have thought that you would put a tattoo where you did. I always though of you as a back, or butt person," Nathan said with a laugh.

"Well, you learn something new everyday, don't you?" She asked with a smile.

"I guess so. So, can I tell people where it is?" He asked.

"No, I like people to think it's in someplace dirty. I keeps me young," She answered. Nathan laughed at this.

"Well, I can always tell them you do other things dirty," he said without hiding the innuendo. Haley's jaw dropped and she slugged him in the arm.

"You keep that to yourself Scott, or tomorrow morning you may awaken to find yourself castrated," She said, trying to hide a laugh that threatened to creep out. Nathan mocked a frightened look.

"So, Are you free tonight?" He asked, expertly changing the subject

"For you, I'll cancel my date," She said with a smile. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, don't I feel special," he joked. She smiled and took a sip of coffee.

"I should grab a shower," she said. He nodded.

"Definitely," he agreed. 

"Are you saying I stink?" She asked not even a bit serious.

"Well, you did get a lot of exercise last night," He said. She slapped him lightly on the stomach.

"I'll see you tonight, call me with times and stuff," Haley said. She walked into the bathroom, leaving Nathan in the living room, just then the phone rang. Haley stuck her head out the door.

"Could you get that?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow. "The only people who ever call me are Peyton and Brooke," she said. He shrugged and went to pick up the phone as she closed the bathroom door again and started the shower.

"Haley James' apartment," he answered, feeling somewhat foolish.

"Yes, I'd like to speak with Ms. James, please," came a male voice on the other end. Nathan's brow furrowed.

"She's busy, can I take a message?" he asked, wanting desperately to know who it was on the other end.

"Tell her Mr. Peterson called. I want the Scott interview on my desk tomorrow morning. If it's not there she knows the consequences," Mr. Peterson said. Nathan stopped writing what he was saying for a moment and stared blankly ahead.

"I'll tell her," he said, trying to keep anger out of his voice.

"Thank you," said the man. He hung up the phone without so much as a good bye, leaving Nathan listening to the dial tone.

Haley came out of the shower several minutes later. She found Nathan sitting at her dining room table holding a note. She sat down beside him.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked, wondering what on the note had him so enthralled. He glanced up at her and put the note down.

"It was your boss, he wants the "Scott Interview" on his desk tomorrow morning," he said spitefully. Haley's shoulder sunk as she read the note.

"Nathan…"

"No, Haley, don't," he said. He stood up and grabbed his coat.

"I missed you so much, Haley. And now, I don't even know why."

"Nathan, please…"

"You used me to further your career."

"No, I didn't Nathan."

"You didn't care if you hurt me at all, as long as you got your interview," Nathan said angrily. Haley shook her head vigorously.

"I wasn't going to ask for the interview, Nathan," she said. He shook his head.

"Right, well here it is, so get your pen ready. Sex life? Non existent, I once had one, but I got burned. Job? Completely devoted to it, because I have nothing else. What do I like in a woman? I don't know, I've never met a woman that I could like, because the only one I thought I did lied to me, infected me, and then used me," Nathan said angrily. Haley ran to him and grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"I love you, Nathan. I would never hurt you like this," she said. He rubbed her off and opened the door, looking back only once.

"You already did, Haley," he said softly. Tears escaped both of their eyes, but he left before she could see them, not wanting to be around her, yet wanting everything with her at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Haley knocked loudly three times on Mr. Petersons door, leaving him no time to answer before barging in. She walked over determinedly and placed both palms down flat on the desk.

"I am not getting that interview," she said. "And I hope you wont fire me because of it, but if you do it'll be worth it." Mr. Peterson stood and looked at her eye to eye.

"So that's it? You're just putting the decision on me?" he asked. Haley nodded.

"I have to," she said. He nodded.

"We still need the sports column for this week," he said. Haley rolled her eyes.

"I stay or I go," she said. He sat back in his chair and cross his arms on his chest.

"I want you here until the end of the working week. Give me time to replace you," he said. Haley nodded.

"Give me time to get a new job," she said. He nodded.

"I still need an article for the sports section," he said. Haley bit back a retort, and just nodded.

"You'll have one, but it's on my terms. I write what I want," Haley said. Mr. Peterson seemed to consider it, then nodded.

"I want it on my desk by the end of the day." Haley nodded and left the room, back to her office to write.

Nathan walked along the light New York streets alongside Jake and Lucas. They were going to get little presents for Jenny. Each had grown to be like her three fathers. Each had different Disney themes as their cell phone ring tones. Nathan had been told that his official theme song was "Can You Feel The Love Tonight," by Elton John, for The Lion King, while Jake had Aladdin and Lucas had "Just Around The River Bend," from Pocahontas.

As they walked through a small sidewalk area filled with little kiosks of apples, newspapers, and small shops, a newspaper caught Nathan's eye. Lucas and Jake had gone to look around the small marketplace area, leaving Nathan to look around as well. He couldn't ignore the newspaper. Despite his anger, he needed to know what Haley had written.

"I'll take one," he told the man, handing him a bill. He grabbed a newspaper and retired to a bench to read.

Sports With Haley James

A job is just a job, with no personal ties.  
Or so they say. I've always adhered to such rules.  
I just write. I don't have personal ties with those  
I interview, I just talk to them. I've never had to  
mix my personal life with business, which made  
my job an easy and satisfying one to own.

Writing for this paper has brought me on a  
wonderful journey, bringing me to high places,  
all through my pen. I've talked to football players,  
soccer coaches and baseball catchers.  
All had stories to tell; none I felt obligated to in any way.  
I wrote the stories and reaped the benefits.

My last assignment, which has since turned out to be  
the final one of my career at this newspaper had  
everything a job shouldn't. Personal ties,  
obligations to clients, emotions involved.

I'm in love with the basketball star I was asked to talk to.  
Not just some sort of hero worship, real love.  
One that has only grown since our time together nearly  
eight years ago. I realized though, in order to keep my job  
I would have to hurt this person, whom I love.  
The one person in my life who I need in order to live.

So I write this, hoping you, my love, can forgive me.  
I'll be waiting for you in the place we first rekindled  
what was thought lost. I'll wait for you from ten am  
until closing time.

It is with this, my faithful readers, I say goodbye.

Yours,

Haley James

Nathan read over the article several times, then glance at his watch.

11:55. She'd been there almost two hours, just waiting. Nathan knew it. He ran to find Lucas and Jake.

"I have to go," he said, a little out of breath once he'd found them.

"What? Go where?" Lucas asked. Nathan shoved the paper at him.

"I have to go find Haley," he said. He ran in the other direction, with Lucas and Jake standing behind, somewhat confused. Lucas held up the paper and read the article.

"God," Jake said once he'd finished reading it.

"Seriously," Lucas said, for lack of better wording.

Nathan ran several blocks until he stood in front of the place he and Haley had been the previous night. He couldn't see her through the windows so he went inside. He stood, mesmerized as a sweet voice from a small stage filled the room.

How do I get through one night without you?

If I had to live without you

What kind of life would that be?

Oh I, I need you in my arms

Need you to hold

You're my world, my heart, my soul

If you ever leave

baby you would take away everything good in my life

And tell me now

How do I live without you?

I want to know

How do I breathe without you

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I?

How do I?

Oh, how do I live?

Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky

There would be no love in my life

There'd be no world left for me

And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do

I'd be lost if I lost you

If you ever leave

Baby, you would take away everything real in my life

And tell me now

How do I live without you?

I want to know

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I?

How do I?

Oh, how do I live?

Please tell me baby

How do I go on?

If you ever leave

Baby, you would take away everything

Need you with me

Baby, don't you know that you're everything good in my life?

And tell me now

How do I live without you?

I want to know

How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I?

How do I?

Oh, how do I live?

How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?

How do I live

Nathan stood and watched as the woman finished up the  
song. Her eyes landed upon him, and she got down from the stage and walked over to him.

"I love you, Nathan. I could never hurt you like that," she said. He swallowed and nodded.

"I know," he said softly. Her eyes met his.

"Please don't leave me," she said softly. He shook his head.

"I love you," he said, emotions taking over. She nodded.

"I love you too. That's why I'm here," she said softly. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"How did I ever think I could leave you again?" he asked once they parted. She smiled.

"I'd leave me too," she amended. He shook his head.

"No one in their right minds could leave you, Haley."

"Who ever said I was in my right mind? I always swore I'd never let my personal life effect my professional life," she said. His brow furrowed.

"Did you lose your job?"

"Yeah," she said softly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Will you be with me forever?" he asked softly.

"Forever," she said softly.

**Well, there ya have it people, Naley niceness for all of you who love them. I'm personally not a naley shipper, but it makes for a good story, so I hope you enjoyed it :) Let me know**


End file.
